Peri Gigi
by cocaines
Summary: Bahkan disaat Draco benar benar membutuhkan mereka, para peri gigi yang diceritakan padanya itu masih tak kunjung datang. /oneshot


Peri Gigi

by Cocaines

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling

**_A/N: _** fic ini author buat disela sela waktu belajar buat ujian sekolah biar gak jenuh. selamat membaca!

.

.

Nak, jangan pernah menangis saat gigimu tanggal. karena satu gigi yang tanggal itu bermakna bahwa satu lagi permohonan bagimu akan segera terwujud. tuliskan permohonanmu dalam sepotong kertas kecil dan tanamlah ia bersama gigimu yang tanggal dibalik bantal. maka peri peri gigi itu akan datang seperti rombongan capung disaat kamu mulai terlelap. perlahan lahan, mereka akan mengangkat bantalmu, kemudian mengambil gigi dan kertas yang berisi harapanmu dari dalam sana.

Setelah membaca harapanmu, mereka akan segera kembali ke sarang mereka di dunia dongeng terindah untuk mengambil permohonan yang kamu inginkan. lalu mereka akan menyimpan gigimu yang tanggal didalam sebuah brankas raksasa dengan ukiran spesial yang dibuat oleh para dewa dewi, sebagai bukti bahwa kau pernah mempercayai mereka. konon, Nak, gigi gigi itu disimpan agar kau akan selalu ingat pada masa kecilmu yang mengasyikan bersama harapan dan impian. itulah sebabnya kau harus segera menanam gigimu yang tanggal supaya peri peri gigi itu dapat menyimpannya.

kemudian mereka akan mengantarkan permohonanmu sampai di dunia nyata satu menit duabelas detik sebelum kau terbangun. dan niscaya, Nak, permohonanmu sudah tergeletak di sisi kanan bantal tidurmu. dan kamu akan merasa sangat bahagia. kamu tidak akan pernah melupakan masa kecilmu dengan peri peri gigi itu.

.

.

Lucius mengakhiri cerita itu dengan tururan kata 'tamat' dan menutup buku bergambar setebal setengah senti tersebut dengan nada 'buk'. Draco masih terkagum kagum setelah mendengar cerita tentang peri gigi dari Ayahnya. secuil gigi serinya yang ompong nampak melubangi rentetan sisa giginya yang rata dan putih berkilau.

Benar saja. Draco, yang saat itu masih berumur tujuh tahun satu bulan, baru saja kehilangan satu gigi serinya karena jatuh terselandung. dan ia menangis begitu keras sampai membuat seluruh peri rumah geger. Untunglah, Lucius sudah memberinya satu penggalan cerita sebelum tidur tentang peri gigi. setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Ayah?, Apa peri peri itu akan datang?," Draco bertanya dengan sangat penasaran. deretan giginya yang berlubang nampak melayang layang di rongga mulutnya.

"Tentu saja, Nak. bagaimana kalau sekarang kamu tulis satu permohonanmu pada peri peri itu ?" Kemudian Lucius mengambil sepotong kertas dan pena bulu diatas nightstand.

"apa yang akan kutulis ya?"

"terserah..apapun itu, Nak, peri peri itu akan mengabulkannya,"

"umm..sebaiknya kau tidak melihat, Yah.."

"oh, ya baiklah. selamat tidur,"

Setelah memberi Draco kecupan selamat malam di dahi, Lucius keluar dari ruangan. Sementara Draco bergegas menulis satu permohonannya pada potongan kertas itu. kali ini ia meminta sebuah sapu terbang. Setelah menaruh kertas itu bersama giginya yang tanggal dibalik bantal, ia tertidur. didalam mimpinya, ia diajak terbang bersama peri peri gigi itu menelusuri dunia dongeng terindah. dan setelah ia terbangun, harapan itu sudah ada disisi kanan tempat tidurnya. sebuah sapu terbang model terbaru.

"Bu! Ibu! lihat! aku dapat sapu terbang! peri peri gigi yang memberikannya!" pekik Draco dengan bahagia pada Narcissa yang hanya tersenyum layu. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih. entahlah apa yang terjadi padanya. tapi Draco tetap girang dengan sapu terbang barunya. ia langsung mencobanya di halaman rumah.

Begitu seterusnya. Draco sudah tidak menangis lagi dikala ia kehilangan giginya. karena satu harapan lagi akan terwujud jika ia menanam gigi itu dibawah bantalnya.

di minggu berikutnya, Draco kembali kehilangan secuil rentetan gigi susunya. dan sebelum tidur, ia kembali meminta Lucius untuk membacakan cerita tentang peri peri gigi dari buku itu lagi. setelah cerita itu diakhiri dengan kecupan selamat malam, Draco kembali menanam giginya dibawah bantal.

dan esok harinya, Sebuah golden snitch sudah bertengger disisi kanan bantal tidurnya.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan peri peri gigi itu!" Kata Draco pada Lucius.

"Tidak bisa, Nak. mereka tidak boleh sampai terlihat."

"Tapi aku mau berterima kasih pada mereka!"

"Diamlah! atau Ayah hentikan bacanya!"

Kemudian Lucius kembali menceritakan tentang peri peri gigi..

Pada malam itu, Draco menulis permohonan sekotak permen. giginya kembali tanggal, tadi pagi. dan ia kembali melakukan rutinitas bersama ayahnya disaat sebelum tidur; memintanya membacakan versi versi lain dari cerita peri gigi dan mengakhirninya dengan kecupan selamat malam.

Lalu setelah Draco tenggelam dalam mimpinya, Lucius kembali masuk ke kamar anak itu dan perlahan mengambil gigi dan kertas bertuliskan permohonan dari bawah bantalnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melakukan ini?" Tanya Narcissa. yang saat itu sedang terbangun karena gelisah.

Lucius tengah melangkah ke perapian. bersiap untuk mencari toko permen yang masih buka. "Selamanya, jika saya bisa."

"Kau tidak bisa terus terusan membohongi anak itu, Lucius."

Tiba tiba Narcissa menangis dan memeluk suaminya yang saat itu mengenakan baju serba hitam dan topeng tengkorak. seperti layaknya penyihir penyihir jahat lainnya yang ia ketahui. bersiap untuk mencari keonaran.

"Saya ingin kamu untuk terus membohongi anak itu, Narcissa. jangan buat ia menangis dengan keadaan saya."

Kemudian Lucius melangkah ke perapian dan melempar segumpal serbuk floo. seketika, tubuhnya hilang seperti dimakan api api hijau yang meletup pelan.

.

.

Pagi harinya, gigi dan kertas itu hilang, tapi tidak ada permohonan yang bertengger di sisi kanan bantal tidurnya. Draco kira, pasti diambil ibunya.

"Bu, apa ibu mengambil permohonanku di samping bantal?"

"Permohonan apa, Nak?"

"Permohonan dari peri gigi bu,"

Narcissa hanya diam. mengingat Lucius belum pulang dari semalam. "Ibu...Tidak tahu."

Draco tetap menunggu sampai pagi pagi berikutnya. tapi permohonan itu tetap tidak datang. Apa peri peri gigi tidak mau mengunjunginya lagi?. ingin sekali Draco tanyakan soal ini pada Lucius. tapi Narcissa selalu bilang "Ayahmu sibuk kerja,"

"Benarkah bu? Kenapa ayah belum pulang? ini kan sudah lima hari,"

Narcissa memutar otaknya. ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Draco tentang kepergiannya malam itu. bagaimanapun juga, sebenarnya Lucius tidak menginginkan pekerjaan hina itu. ia terpaksa melakukannya. atau 'bosnya' akan membunuh istri dan anaknya.

"Sudah, sudah. ini waktunya kamu tidur,"

Dan tidak ada cerita sebelum tidur pada malam itu. padahal Draco baru saja kehilangan giginya lagi.

Dalam secarik kertas, Draco tidak menuliskan permohonan yang seperti biasanya. ia ingin satu yang beda untuk kesempatan ini. ditulisnya dengan pena bertinta hitam..

'Peri gigi yang baik, aku mau Ayahku kembali..'

.

.

.

Besok paginya, Draco sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda tanda Lucius hadir di dalam rumahnya. bahkan gigi dan secarik kertas itu masih ada dibawah bantalnya.

"Bu, Ayah kemana sih?,"

"Dia kerja Nak,"

"Kok tidak pulang pulang?"

Draco benar, pikir Narcissa. ini sudah nyaris satu bulan. pasti anak itu benar benar sedih. atau pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Lucius. ia tidak mengerti lagi. Dan sering kali saat Draco melintasi kamar ibunya, kerap terdengar tangis tangis yang tertahan dari dalamnya. pasti Ibunya juga sedih arena Ayahnya tak kunjung pulang. Apa peri peri gigi itu akan membantunya?.

Entahlah. mungkin peri peri gigi tidak ingin menerima secuil gigi kecil untuk permohonan sebesar Ayahnya. Draco memikirkan ide untuk menanggalkan beberapa giginya lagi.

Maka dibelinya permen permen murahan dari pedagang didekat rumahnya. tidak mungkin jika Ibunya yang belakangan ini terlihat sedih menemaninya berbelanja ke Diagon Alley. Kalau permennya jelek, makin cepat giginya keropos kan?.

Setiap menjelang tidur, Draco selalu mengemut dan menggigiti permen itu tanpa menggosok giginya. kadangan Draco meninggalkan satu permen bola bertegger di mulutnya saat tertidur. ia tahan dengan rasa sakit yang didapatkan setelah dua tiga hari kemudian. dan kian banyak pula giginya yang sudah goyang. bahkan ada yang sudah tanggal. dua sampai tiga buah.

Draco kembali menanam gigi itu dibalik bantalnya. tapi peri peri itu masih tidak datang. Ayahnya belum pulang juga. bahkan gigi gigi itu sama sekali tidak berpindah tempat. Draco seperti ingin ikut menangis saja bersama ibunya. ini sudah hampir satu bulan setengah. Memangnya apa sih perkerjaan Lucius yang sebenarnya? kalau ia benar benar berkerja di kementrian sihir, pasti tidak akan selama ini.

Namun Draco tetap tegar pada pendiriannya. ia ingin menanggalkan giginya lebih banyak lagi. apapun akan ia lakukan pada peri peri gigi itu supaya Ayahnya dapat kembali. di hari itu kembali tanggal satu gigi. di hari berikunya dua gigi. Semakin sering Draco mengemuti permen permen murah itu, semakin banyak giginya yang tanggal. begitulah apa yang dipikirkan seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang menginginkan ayahnya kembali.

Narcissa pikir yang dilakukan Draco sangatlah tidak rasional. tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa memarahi Draco karena melakukan ini. Lucius ingin ia untuk terus membohongi Draco demi kebahagiaannya. tapi nampaknya Draco sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan ini. bahkan giginya semakin hancur..

"Nak, berhentilah melakukan itu.."

"Tapi bu!, peri gigi pasti akan datang!"

"Semua itu bohong nak,"

"Tapi waktu itu aku dapat sapu dan golden snitch dari mereka! kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ayah kembali?!"

"Oh, Draco.." Kemudian Narcissa bergegas memeluk anaknya. Draco ingin lari, ia bersikeras peri peri gigi itu akan datang malam ini. lagipula, giginya sudah tanggal sepuluh..

ayahnya pasti akan kembali. sepuluh gigi nampaknya sudah cukup untuk peri peri gigi itu. dalam mimpinya, ia menangis. peri peri gigi itu tak lagi mau menemaninya. begitu pula di pagi harinya. sepuluh gigi itu masih ada dibalik bantalnya. Ayahnya masih belum pulang.

Draco bersikeras untuk menanggalkan semua giginya. Sekarang ia sudah sepenuhnya ompong. tapi ayahnya juga masih belum pulang.

Bahkan setelah para auror menemukan Ayahnya mati membusuk di sebuah pemakaman tua, Peri peri gigi yang diharapkannya itu masih tak kunjung datang. itu sebabnya ia tak percaya lagi.

.

.

.

.

**selesai**.


End file.
